Only you
by NxkoNee
Summary: Rogue and Sting have feelings for each other but Sting gets forced to marry someone. Who? does he marry? Who will he end up with? read to find out :) Beta reader - ScrappyChan
1. Chapter 1

Rogue's POV

I waited for him, sitting on the comfortable sofa created out of leather. I was eager to see his goofy smile he always made when I welcomed him back home from his trip to the store with Lector. As I sit here I keep a close eye on Frosh as he explores the place.

I hear foot steps coming closer to the door. I can practically smell him when he twists the door nob and walks in with two bags of groceries.

He looks up and sees me sitting on the sofa.

"Hey Rogue," Sting said with that irritable smile he shines at me.

"What brings you here," waving his free hand in the air. "Today?" He says.

"I thought I'd drop by," and then I pointed at Frosh, who is playing pirates with Lector.

"Frosh also wanted to play with Lector," I said.

He looks at me and nods.

I take a look at him from head to toe taking him in, wanting him to be mine already.

Stings POV

I came back home with Lector from the grocery store, and I find my handsome partner sitting on my sofa. I definitely caught his scent right away when I was right next to my door. His scent like vanilla mixed with sweat. He smelled amazing.

I went in and greeted him, suddenly wanting to sit near him but remembered I had groceries.

"What are you planning," Rogue was right next to me grabbing the bags from my hand and placing it on the shiny wooden table in the kitchen.

"To cook?" As he finished the sentence he looked at me. His ruby red eyes bore in to my crystal blue eyes. I couldn't help it anymore I wanted him. Those soft lips waiting eagerly for someone to kiss them.

I yelled out to Lector.

"Stay in your room Lector!" I paused until I heard a reply,

"Okay," Lectors reply was simple.

I listen to Lector and Frosh's footsteps, as they headed towards the room and closed the door.

"Why ar-" Rogue began to speak but I wasn't going to allow him.

I back him into a wall and pulled him to me. Smashing his lips against mine.

Rogue's POV

I'm suddenly back up against the wall and Sting's lips are against mine. I am still in shock but I allow his tongue to explore every inch of my mouth. Finally out of shock I begin to kiss him back. Tasting a bit of chocolate and mint.

His hand began wandering on my body, and I let out a small m***.

As his hand goes down lower under the waist. He slips his hand under my pants and boxers and started rubbing my hard rod.

"Ahh~" I moaned "Sting~".

"Hmmm," his voice was calm but I can tell he was enjoying this more then anything.

That's when I called out Sting's name cumming on his hand and inside my pants.

After a while he then places his lips on mine and begins slowly sucking on my bottom lip.

Sting's POV

As I stop kissing Rogue and touching him, my fingers are covered in Rogue's cum. I back away and looked him licking his come off my fingers. His cum tasted delicious, is there another way to describe his cum?

Rogue looks at me with big red eyes full of lust, looking as if they were pleading for more, as if he was waiting for someone to ravish him.

"Rogue," I said wondering if I should continue making out with him again.

He didn't say anything, so I kissed him again. As I whispered in his ear in a low husky voice,

"That was fun." Winking at him.

Rogue's POV

He kissed me again a quick kiss, and winked at me saying something I could hear. My body ached longing for his touch again as he washed his hands and started chopping up some vegetables and frying them on the stove as I sat down on a wooden chair and started observing him.

"What are you," I walk towards him placing my arms around him. "making?"

He looked over his shoulder and murmured something under his breath.

"Fried vegetables and rice with a little bit of pork." He says keeping his eyes on the pan.

I kissed his neck each time he flipped the pan. And all the sudden I stopped and walked out of the kitchen and wandered into Lector's room.

"Hi, guys," I pause taking time on observing he room they were in the room.

Piles of small clothes on the floor, a bunk bed off to the right side of the room near the wall. Toys all over the floor and there is a box shape like a chest where the toys would be.

"Fro is playing with Lector,"

Frosh looks and me and smiles.

"Yeah, we were just playing knights!" Lectur said. I looked at him and smiled.

"Lector is Fro's knight in shining armor!" Frosh said while Lector turned red.

"Well, I was just checking up on you guys," I said. "and the food is almost done." and walked out of the room, shutting the door quietly.

Sting's POV

Rogue suddenly stopped kissing my neck and went somewhere.

I missed him already. My body is aching to touch him again but Frosh and Lector are here. I start placing plates on the wooden table. All four plates were filled with fried rice, vegetables and pork. I called them to the kitchen, as I saw them coming into the kitchen Frosh and Lectur came in wearing knight costumes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sting's POV**

Rogue suddenly stopped kissing my neck and went somewhere.  
I missed him already. My body is aching to touch him again but Frosh and Lector are here. I start placing plates on the wooden table. All four plates were filled with fried rice, vegetables and pork. I called them to the kitchen, as I saw them coming into the kitchen Frosh and Lector came in wearing knight costumes.  
I stared at them, not questioning them. My eyes on them until my eyes everted to Rogue who came in a new pair of clothes, or should I say my pajamas. Rogue. My thoughts were filled with Rogue naked and in bed waiting for me.  
"Is something the matter?" Rogue asked me.  
I shook my head to the sides and sat down.

_**Rogue's POV**_

I walked in the Kitchen wearing Stings pajamas, because my other clothes had some left over cum in them. Sting was watching me, eyes focused on my and no one else in the room. I questioned him, but I just received a head shake to the side, I sat down right next to Frosh. Picking at my food, and wanting to sleep.  
I ate a few bites, while Sting has finished his plate and started putting getting more food in his plate.  
"I'm done," Lector said. Frosh repeated after him. "Fro is done too."  
"You are dismissed," Stings says as if he is King. They both left the kitchen leaving the plates on the table. I hear the door slam, meaning now Sting and I are alone in the kitchen.


End file.
